


So Cute It's Disgusting

by rebelmeg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, MIT bros, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Power Couple, Protective Tony Stark, Rescue Armor, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Slices of life that highlight all the ways that Tony and Pepper have learned to live with each other, take care of each other, and love each other to bits.





	So Cute It's Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Pepperony Gift Exchange, for [thesokovianaccords](https://thesokovianaccords.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I had two fantastic betas, [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera) and [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen)! This fic is coherent thanks to them!

The thing about Tony Stark and Pepper Potts was that while everyone who knew them from the start could see their relationship coming years before it finally happened, the officially In A Relationship Pepperony was both utterly changed and exactly the same as they had been before. Which should have been impossible, but you just didn’t use “Tony Stark” and “impossible” in the same sentence.

For example, while Pepper was now the CEO of Stark Industries and Tony held the titles of majority shareholder, CTO, and Head of R&D, they still had a dynamic similar to what it had been when Pepper was his PA. Pepper still personally handled Tony’s schedule and anything that had to do with him specifically. And Tony still defaulted to Pepper as the one to help him with just about anything.

They still bickered like an old married couple, with the only difference now being that they typically kissed at the end of an argument and Tony was officially allowed to make as many blatant innuendos as he wanted.

Pepper laughed a lot more, too, which both of them enjoyed. Tony was _funny_ , and she could finally laugh at him in a way that being his PA had not allowed.

And Tony was settled in a way he hadn’t ever been, not just because of their committed relationship, but he seemed so much more at ease with himself when he had Pepper around.

They were also constantly in each other’s personal space now, rather than orbiting around each other without touching, which was equal parts hilarious, cute, and potentially scandalous.

Take that time Pepper had to literally manhandle Tony out of his lab when he’d been on an inventing binge…

 

“Ow, no, be gentle with me, that’s my good arm! That might be my favorite arm!”

Bruce’s head came up from where he was studying a chemical reaction on his computer monitor, finally paying attention to the commotion on the other side of the lab that he’d been ignoring as he worked. Pepper was escorting Tony out, her face set in an expression of determination as she refused to surrender the engineer’s arm.

“Oh, shut up, you’re ambidextrous. You don’t have a favorite arm.” She sassed at her boyfriend, dragging him resolutely to the door.

“I might have picked one today! You don’t know me, Pepper! You don’t know my life!”

“I know you haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Tony paused and looked mildly ashamed even as Pepper continued to tug him across the room. “Okay, yeah, you do know me, but still. Science!”

Pepper just smirked and hauled him into the elevator, kissing him soundly to stop all arguments. “Food and sex first. Then science.”

“Oh, well, when you put it like that…” Tony suddenly became very willing to be in the elevator with his girlfriend, and kissed her enthusiastically to prove it.

Bruce shook his head and smiled to himself as he kept working, snorting a little at the kissing sounds that were audible until the elevator doors closed.

“JARVIS, please remind those two, in the most unsexy way possible, that I also use that elevator.”

“Of course, Dr. Banner. I will cock-block to my greatest capacity.”

With a chuckle, Bruce went back to his work and hoped that JARVIS was successful.

* * *

Pepper had a few different routines she stuck to in order to keep in shape and keep herself sane, just like Tony did, but once they started dating, it had been fun to find an activity that suited them both. Kickboxing was one of Pepper’s favorites, and Tony’s years of boxing with Happy was similar enough that the two of them started sparring weekly, as their schedules allowed. It wasn’t uncommon to find them in the communal gym in the Tower, and then the Compound, going several rounds with each other as they trash-talked and kept up suggestive commentary.

Natasha walked in on just such an occasion very soon after the Compound had been completed and everyone had moved in…

 

“OW!” Tony yelped, sounding incredibly offended.

“Sorry!”

“You are not!”

“I am a little bit!”

Tony’s breathless laugh greeted Natasha as she entered the gym, and she waved at him and Pepper from where they were kickboxing in the raised ring. Given the way Tony was rubbing his arm, Pepper was winning.

“I’m going to have bruises tomorrow; do you really want to be responsible for my bruises?”

Pepper just grinned like she had a really juicy secret and nodded as she aimed a kick at his head. “Wear them with pride, honey. You earned them.”

“You are so rude, I can’t even deal with you.”

The two continued sparring, both verbally and physically, as Natasha did some warm-up stretches. Neither of them were giving an inch, Pepper’s years of kickboxing giving her an edge that was equal to Tony’s years of boxing and mixed martial arts.

Natasha was just getting ready to put in her earbuds and get her workout music going when Pepper landed a glancing blow on Tony’s shoulder, distributed her weight wrong, and Tony executed a perfect dodge and shove, pinning her to the ropes.

“I’ll let you win,” Tony taunted, his body pressing against Pepper’s, and Natasha’s eyebrows went up at the suddenly suggestive layer in his voice.

Pepper snorted, but she was grinning as she rocked her pelvis against his. “Oh please, all I have to do is bring up that lingerie shop I told you about and you’ll fold like a cheap card table.”

Like his knees went weak, Tony moaned and leaned into his fiancée a little more, and wrapped an arm around her neck to pull her into a kiss. She went willingly, enthusiastically, and the two only broke apart when Steve came into the gym a minute later and yelped like he’d been goosed right in the ass.

“Hey! We have rules! No hanky-panky in public areas!”

Natasha had to cover her mouth with both hands in order to keep her laughter to herself, especially when Tony pulled back and looked like he’d just resurfaced from a long dive underwater, all short of breath and dazed.

“You know what, you’re absolutely right. Pepper, this is scandalous, I’m sending us both to my room. But walk in front of me, I have a situation going on here that nobody else needs to know about but you.”

Pepper was giggling as she ducked out of the boxing ring, and she waited for Tony to wrap his arms around her from behind before they set off together, their gaits awkward and uncoordinated as Tony tried to rush and Pepper tried to lead.

They were so cute it was disgusting.

“Ugh, the sexual tension is so thick you could slice it and serve it on crackers.” Steve complained to himself as he hooked up a punching bag, but Natasha was no dummy. She saw that little smile on his face. He was just as happy for them as she was.

* * *

It should come as no surprise that two strong personalities such as those belonging to Tony and Pepper would clash, and clash often. Their strengths were often complementary, making up for whatever shortcomings the other had (which was why they worked so well), but sometimes Tony’s force of nature met Pepper’s unyielding mountain and it wasn’t very pretty.

It was actually fascinating for JARVIS to watch, all the different ways they fought and argued and then always, always managed to compromise and find common ground again…

 

The argument had hit its peak, and JARVIS was watching intently. Once things escalated to this level, it was truly remarkable what combination of words seemed to immediately defuse the situation. The AI’s attention was piqued as he waited for that moment.

“I’m just trying to save you from all that.” Pepper was insisting from her spot on the loveseat in the bedroom suite they shared, frustration on her face as she tried to get Tony to understand.

He took offense at that, and his eyes flared with outrage before he bit off a sharp-edged retort. “Um, excuse you, I am not a princess. I do not need to be saved. I am a scientist and a genius and a damned superhero, and I have all this shit under control.”

Pepper just looked at him, a slight knowing smile on her face as she raised her eyebrows, and it took all the wind right out of his sails. If JARVIS were a betting sort of entity, he would have bet that that little smile would end the argument. 

Tony’s shoulders sagged, and he looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry, Pep. I didn’t mean it.”

JARVIS congratulated himself on his correct hypothesis.

Pepper beckoned Tony over, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back as he collapsed onto the couch and all but flopped into her lap. “I know you didn’t. And we’ll figure it out together. Alright?”

He sighed and closed his eyes, getting comfortable. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Not be able to tie your own shoes.” Pepper’s smile was sweet and fond, and the engagement ring on her finger sparkled as she smoothed his hair back.

Tony huffed out a weak chuckle and curled closer against her, sprawled across her lap with his head on the arm of the couch.. “You’ve got that right.” He sighed deeply, trailing his fingers through her light red hair falling over her shoulder. “You’re my favorite.”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead, and JARVIS felt as content as he ever did when she whispered against Tony’s skin. “And you’re mine.”

* * *

Like all good relationships, Tony and Pepper both had plenty of opportunity to appreciate the areas in which they each shone. Tony’s brilliance was an easy thing for the world to admire, as it reaped the benefits of his work on a consistent basis. But there were other things that only the people close to Tony would be able to truly appreciate. Like the way he never failed to take responsibility for a problem, and fix it no matter what. 

Pepper was very obviously skilled in handling an entire company, and she had worked up through that very same company for years before ending up as Tony’s PA, and then becoming CEO. She understood every department, and had personal experience with many of them. Her knowledge and persistence kept the company running, better than it had in years. 

But one of Tony’s favorite things about her was the way she would fearlessly tackle any kind of problem, especially when she really let loose on the brainless kinds of idiots who clearly expected very little of her…

 

The voice that called out to Tony and Pepper as they walked leisurely down the street after having dinner for date night was lewd, slightly slurred, and clearly aiming for trouble as he came towards them.

“Hey, pretty girl. Does the carpet match the drapes?”

Tony stiffened at the innuendo that was tossed in Pepper’s direction, and he had to remind himself that murder was generally frowned upon, especially since he was a popular public figure and might have difficulty explaining away any caveman behavior in court.

Besides, Pepper was always glorious to watch when she was taking idiots down by a peg or seventeen.

Her eyes that always glowed with warmth when they were looking at Tony were icy cold as they pinned a glare to the swaggering fool that had spoken.

“Not interested. Back off.”

Instead of backing off, which was eminently more advisable, the ape strolled forward like he was all kinds of a big deal, and even had the audacity to try and reach for her. Pepper defected his advance easily, and Tony subtly pressed the button on his watch that primed the repulsor built into it, should things get squirrely.

Pepper’s sharp, hard voice was usually enough to make the most stubborn of board members back down. “Do not touch me.”

Clearly, this idiot wasn’t very in touch with his common sense or self-preservation instincts. “Aw, c’mon, every little girl needs someone to take care of her.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Woooow, not only was this guy denser than your average fruitcake, and blatantly ignoring the fact that Tony was _right there_ , but the idiot he had also pulled just about the worst line ever out of his paltry bag of tricks.

Pepper’s false smile was like the blade of a knife. “I am not a little girl. I am a woman, and the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. I don’t need _anyone_ to take care of me, and if I did, you are the last person I’d go to.”

Yeah, that was _definitely_ doing things for Tony, a shiver going down his spine as he stood proudly at her side. No matter how much he wanted to deck this human excrescence right in the face, it was always a pleasure watching his Pepper at work.

A flash (or, well, a slow trickle) of recognition crossed the guy’s face, like he’d just realized who she was. “You’re Pepper Potts.” His eyes moved to Tony, who he hadn’t given so much as a sideways glance until now. And his expression soured, his attempted charm evaporating fast.

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you won’t put out for a regular dude now. You’re sleeping with a slut and murderer with no morals from way back, what better way to climb the company ladder and end up on top?”

It was hard to say whose shoulders went more rigid, Tony or Pepper’s. In the next moment, the two of them moved as one, spinning on their heels and punching the asshole right in the face. It was as if they had coordinated the move like a dance, Pepper throwing out a stunning right hook as Tony delivered the same with his left.

The guy was out cold before he hit the ground.

With fire in her eyes, Pepper turned to Tony and kissed him firmly on the mouth, tugging him in by his shirt collar. “That was really hot.”

Tony was likewise looking at her like she was the best thing he’d ever seen, and he buried a hand in her hair to bring her in for another. “Nobody insults my Pep. _Nobody_. Also, we’re going, right now. We need to ice our knuckles and then break the bed.”

Pepper grinned and tucked herself against his side, bringing his knuckles up for a kiss while he inspected hers.

“Additionally, might I say Ms. Potts, but the PR department might not be very happy with us tomorrow.”

She just shook her head. “Right now, I don’t give a shit what anyone thinks. Nobody comes after my man like that.”

“Aww, we are so cute it’s disgusting.”

* * *

Nobody was happier about the impending nuptials of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark than best man James “Rhodey” Rhodes. In fact, when Tony had called his MIT Bro after the press conference where it had all gone down, Rhodey had yelled “FINALLY!” and cheered so loud that Tony dropped his phone. 

They were already so good for each other, it was only going to get better after they tied the knot and Tony talked Pepper into the whole kid thing. (It wouldn’t take much, Pepper had been seen on more than one occasion smiling wistfully after passing mothers with small children. Paparazzi had even snapped a shot once, and a gossip rag had loudly proclaimed, “Pepper Potts: Baby Hungry at Last?”.)

Rhodey and Tony had been best friends since they’d been teenagers together at MIT, and Rhodey was delighted and determined to see the best man he knew happily married to the love of his life…

 

Rhodey was on leave, and after spending time at home with his mom and other family, he decided to spend the rest of the weekend with Tony and Pepper at the Compound. He was always welcome, and he even had a room of his own there for when he stopped by.

The three of them were down in the lab, Tony and Rhodey had just finished brainstorming some possible updates to the War Machine armor when Tony pulled up another new project he’d been working on, and turned his screen in Pepper’s direction.

“Now that Rhodey and I are set, what about you?” He wiggled his eyebrows at his fiancée, at which she smirked and went back to reading through a contract on her tablet.

“I don’t think so.”

“I can make it sexy.” Tony suggested, crossing the room and sitting next to her, Rhodey sitting on his other side.

“I’m sure you can, but that doesn’t mean I need one.”

Tony plucked the tablet out of her hand and tossed it at Rhodey. “C’mon, Pep. Just in case.” Tony was outright wheedling now, even going so far as to bust out the puppy dog eyes and pout.

She gave him a sideways glance, but there was a hint of a smirk on her face. “Those might be the most dangerous words to ever come out of your mouth.”

Rhodey shook his head. “Nah, I’m pretty sure that’s not as bad as ‘So, I had this idea.’”

Pepper actually shuddered, “You’re right, that’s worse.”

Tony didn’t let that deter him. “So it’s not even as bad as you’re thinking! This isn’t even an idea anymore, we’re in the design stages!”

Groaning, Pepper let her head fall against Tony’s shoulder. “It’s getting worse.”

“You’re being ridiculous. Pepper, stop trying to be me.”

She and Rhodey both laughed, and she made herself comfortable against Tony’s side. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t try to flatter me, that only works 50% of the time.”

Rhodey snorted. “That works way more often than 50% of the time.”

Tony sent him a withering look before refocusing on Pepper. “How about you just look at the design and tell me what you think?” He coaxed, still working the big eyes and innocent expression.

Pepper sighed, still obviously expecting some kind of impending disaster, but nodded. “Okay, alright. Show me.”

Tony did a little “Yay!” to himself and jostled her around as he reached across her for his tablet on the side table next to the couch. He opened up the project labeled “Pretty Please, Pepper?” and Rhodey snorted with laughter when he saw the subheading “YAS QUEEN”, which Tony pulled up on his monitors. He proudly brought up the prototype image with a little flourish, then looked between his fiancé and his bestie to survey their reactions.

Pepper gaped. Rhodey choked. Tony beamed.

“Anthony Edward Stark, that is a metal bikini with gauntlets and boots!”

Tony was positively giggling, and she swatted at him even as she started grinning. 

“I had to!” He insisted, swiping the bikini armor screen away and pulling up… oh, wow, that was a really fantastic prototype, actually. Rhodey was impressed.

He and Pepper leaned closer to look at the armor mockup. It was more femininely shaped, with a nipped in waist and curvier chest, but not in a horrible “lingerie pretending to be a superhero costume” sort of way. It was made to fit a woman’s body, but to perform as actual armor, not as spank bank material. It was… totally gorgeous.

Tony was watching Pepper almost anxiously. “What do you think? I can play with the colors. It doesn’t have to be red and gold.”

She sidled a glance at him over her shoulder, the corner of her mouth lifting in a smile. “I dunno, I like that color scheme.”

He was beaming now. “You keep looking at me like that, things are gonna get adult-themed pretty damn fast.”

Rhodey spoke up at that. “Not during Rhodey time, tuck that lust back in your pants until I’m gone.”

“Honeybear, I love you, but sometimes you cramp my style.”

“Live with it, muffin.”

Pepper laughed and reached forward to manipulate the image on the screen a bit, checking out the armor from all sides. “I’m not saying I’ll ever, ever use it… but if you do decide to make it, I’m sure we can find an occasion to try it on.”

Tony’s eyes went half-lidded and smoldery, and he opened his mouth probably to say something lewd when a tiny metal screw bounced off his head.

“Nope.” Was all Rhodey said.

“You are no fun, this is why don’t you have a girlfriend yet.”

Pepper snorted in an entirely not-delicate way. “What makes you think he doesn’t?”

Tony’s head whipped around to look at her so fast Rhodey could actually hear his neck pop. “WHAT?!”

“Pepper, don’t say things like that, now he’s gonna be like a dog with a bone!”

Tony’s head spun around to look at Rhodey now, and he was managing to look shocked, offended, and giddy all at the same time. “MY PLATYPUS IS ALL GROWN UP AND DATING A REAL LIVE HUMAN BEING?!”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Being best friends with Tony was certainly an adventure.

* * *

Public appearances were just part of the Tony Stark package, and Pepper had been used to that for years. The routine was no different now that they were married, but it was an adjustment to be in all the pictures now, and to have questions fired at her even more frequently. And not just questions about Tony, but questions about herself. She took her cues from her husband, projecting the same mask of calm and mild interest, and they managed to get through their first several outings together.

But the biggest one was definitely the Maria Stark Charity Foundation Gala, held only three months after Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had become Mr. and Mrs. Stark…

 

Few things were as eye-catching and impressive as the newly married Stark couple when they were dressed to impress. The Maria Stark Charity Foundation Gala had no shortage of big names and recognizable faces, including a few Avengers, but none more so than the founder and his beloved wife.

They made a stunning couple, Pepper in a floor-length gown that was a very specific shade of hot rod red shot through with gold, and it matched the heart-shaped ruby on the necklace she frequently wore. Tony was wearing a black tuxedo that was perfectly cut and fitted, with a red tie sporting an arc reactor pin. Even during the moments when they were separated as they worked the crowd, it was blindingly obvious who they belonged to. And the wedding bands on their fingers settled that question as well.

The few reporters that were allowed to cover the event were taking turns approaching the two of them, each one eager to ask their question.

“Between your ongoing work for Stark Industries, and your continued controversial efforts as Iron Man, as well as Mrs. Stark’s position as CEO of your company, how do the two of you manage to stay together?”

Tony glanced at Pepper, a tiny smirk on his face, and she just gave him a smile and a little shrug.

“Well, it’s not work, on my side. I’m the difficult one in this relationship, so I don’t have to try very hard to love her. Loving Pepper Potts was the easiest thing I had ever done, and it’s easier still now that she’s Pepper Potts Stark.” The smirk on his face changed into something softer, and so much more real. “For me, everything goes clear around her. She gives me a focus, an ability to see what really matters. And we’re not perfect. No couple is. But the parts of us that work are so much more important and powerful than the stuff that doesn’t.”

He looked at her for that last part, and even though she was holding herself together like a champ, there was a faint sheen of tears in her eyes, and her smile was just a little bit wobbly.

“How am I supposed to follow a statement like that?” She whispered, for his ears only, and Tony just smiled wider as he leaned over for a kiss.

* * *

Quite aside from being Iron Man, and genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark, there was also another side to Tony that didn’t get near the publicity the rest of him did.

And that was the dad side. Not only were he and Pepper expecting a baby by the end of the year, but Tony had also taken a couple kids under his wing to mentor. Harley Keener was a whip-smart kid from Tennessee that had been accepted into the Stark Industries Internship Program (nobody really knew about Harley and Tony’s history) and Peter Parker was a promising student from Queens that had likewise been accepted. The two were frequently found at the Avengers Compound, and anyone that asked Tony about the future of his interns had better be prepared for a promise that “those kids are gonna change the world, in all the best ways…”

 

“Tony, do I really have to write the essay part?”

Tony glanced over at Harley and smirked. “Only if you really want to get into MIT, bud.”

Harley huffed and scooched lower in his chair, tapping his pen against a notebook. “I don’t know what to say! If I write an essay about you being my hero, they’re totally gonna think I’m brown-nosing and banking on my relationship with you to get me in!”

That made Tony feel all kinds of amused (and also kinda warm and fuzzy), and he kept his mouth shut to keep anything embarrassing and heartwarming from being said.

“So write about someone else.” Peter piped up helpfully from his own seat, already half a page into his essay and writing steadily.

“Who are you writing yours about?” Harley asked curiously, leaning over to read Peter’s writing.

“Spiderman.” Peter answered promptly, not looking up.

Harley spluttered about that being cheating as Tony burst out laughing, and Pepper walked in with a smile on her face.

“I love hearing that.”

“What, Harley being scandalized at Peter’s MIT essay?”

She kissed her husband’s cheek and took a sip of his coffee. “You laughing. Baby likes it too, he just started kicking.”

With a beaming grin that all but made him glow, Tony put both hands on Pepper’s baby bump, hoping to feel it this time. She was only about four months along, and not showing much yet, but he was anxiously anticipating feeling that first kick. “How’s foxy mama and little bean doing?”

“Foxy mama just threw up and little bean gave me heartburn, so peachy.”

Tony, who had been on his way to kiss Pepper on the mouth, veered at the last second and kissed her cheek. “Thanks for the warning.”

“I thought we talked about people being gross in the kitchen.” Harley complained as he resumed tapping his pen.

“That only included snogging and gross body things.” Peter reminded him.

“So I can’t tell fart jokes but Mrs. Pepper can talk about throwing up?”

Pepper was snickering as she got orange juice out the fridge, and Tony fixed his sassy potato gun son with a fearsome glare.

“She’s with child. She can do whatever she wants.”

Peter reached over blindly and flicked Harley’s ear with his pen, prompting a tussle that only ended when Tony whistled loudly and ordered the teenagers back to their chairs.

“If I want to deal with a couple of squabbling children, I’ll go find Clint and Natasha. Sit down and finish your essays, or no sciencing later.”

Harley was all but pouting as he grabbed his pen again and resumed tapping, and Peter flipped over his page with perhaps more vigor than was strictly necessary, biting back a grin when Harley glared.

Luckily, Friday interrupted before another war broke out.

“Boss, those applications you sent in have been approved by Mrs. Stark.”

“Are those the new interns, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked with interest as Tony pulled up two dossiers on the kitchen holoscreen. 

“Yep. Kamala Khan and Riri Williams. Very promising. You figured out a starting sentence yet, Harley?”

Harley made a vague grump sort of sound and didn’t answer.

“Boss, Mrs. Stark thinks that if she holds really still, you might be able to feel the baby kick.”

Tony left the room so fast he just about left a cartoon cloud of dust behind himself, and Harley had to crack a smile.

“He’s gonna be the biggest dope when that baby is born.”

“He already is the biggest dope,” Peter replied, giving his essay rough draft a once-over and looking pleased. “I’m done.”

Harley kicked at Peter’s chair and scowled. “Do mine.”

“Nope. They’re gonna be suspicious if they get two Spiderman essays.”

Harley rolled his eyes. “Ugh. No fair.” He brooded for another minute, then suddenly sat up straight and beamed. “I’VE GOT IT!”

“What?”

“I’M GONNA WRITE ABOUT UNCLE RHODEY!”


End file.
